


Not-So-Fake IDs

by tridecaphilia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has gotten very used to Stiles showing up with fake IDs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Fake IDs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr when someone asked if tavern AUs were a thing.

Derek looks up from cleaning the latest glass to see Stiles sitting across from him.

"No," he says without asking. Stiles has, for whatever reason, been coming into this bar since he was seventeen, and by Derek’s count he’s still not old enough to drink. The bouncer might give him leeway, but Cora went to high school with Stiles. There’s no "plausible deniability" for him.

Stiles, though, is grinning. “Come on, big guy, take a look.” He holds up an ID and—well, it  _looks_ real. Derek snatches the card from Stiles’ hand and examines it closely, looking between the card and the young man sitting in front of him.

He frowns, trying to remember when Cora turns twenty-one… and it’s like a punch to the gut when he realizes it’s in six weeks. His sister is two months younger than Stiles. Which means…

"So you’re celebrating your birthday coming here of all places?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "I think most kids your age pick classier places."

"Nah, most kids my age get totally smashed and regret it in the morning." Stiles grins. "I’m not, though. I’m just here to get my favorite bartender to finally,  _finally_ serve me a beer. Whatever’s on tap.”

Derek rolls his eyes but pours the beer and slides it across the bar to Stiles. The younger man grins and takes a gulp. Derek doesn’t miss the horrified face and the rising gag reflex before he swallows, and looks down to hide his laughter.

"Come on, you can’t tell me you’ve never had a beer before," he says.

"Dude, you never served me."

"You telling me you didn’t come in when other bartenders were on shift?" He raises his eyebrows. "Really."

Stiles shrugs, looking sheepish. “Well… maybe I wasn’t coming so much for the drinks.”

"Then what were you coming for?" There’s a funny feeling in Derek’s gut. He knew Stiles as a kid, but this—this isn’t that kid. This is a young man who’s grown into his gangly limbs and his messy hair. This is an adult old enough to make his own choices. Like Derek.

"Can’t you guess?"

Stiles leans across the bar, hands drumming on the wooden countertop nervously. “I came to see you. And I thought, I’m twenty-one now, so maybe…” He licks his lips, nervous but so tempting, so openly inviting.

Inappropriate. Derek knows that. But still… Stiles is twenty-one now, Derek’s young enough not to be horrifying, and Stiles is an adult, and clearly they both want it. So why not?

"I get off shift in two hours," he says.

Stiles grins. “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
